winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katherine Peters
Katherine Peters, nicknamed Kathy, Kath, or KP by her friends, is the daughter of Bloom and Sky and the current queen of Sparks. Personality Profile Katherine has a fisty personality similar to her mother and father. She is also stubburn and would rarely change her mind once its made up, and would often sulk when things didn't go her way, and also has a hard time admitting when she is wrong. Dispite this she is selfless and caring and never turns her back on people who need help. As such she was willing to sacrifice herself for a commoner when her planet was attacked. She would also go to lengths to correct something when something is wrong, breaking a few rules when nessicary, and getting into trouble for it often. Much like her parents and their gangs. Curiosites *'Favorite Food:' Pizza *'Favorite Color: '''Red *'Favorite Hobbys: Swimming, Modeling (after graduation), Practicing her Martial Arts *'Favorite Pet: '''Oliver the kitten *'Ideal Boyfriend: Andro *'Best Friends: '''Samantha, Andro *'Favorite Movies:' Mystery, Romance *'Loves:' Andro, Swimming *'Hates:' Arguing with her parents *'Favorite Music: Pop, Rock, Calming (when she's depressed) *'Favorite Shoes: '''Heels (preferably) *'Favorite Swimsuits: Bikini's *'Favorite Subjects: '''Transfiguration, Potionology *'Favorite Spell: 'Pheonix Flower *'Catchphrase: '''"No Fear" Appearance See also= List of Katherine Peters outfits Katherine inherited her mothers green eyes and red hair(though a little lighter), with blond streaks (curtisey of her father). She also has Bloom's slender body. Civilian She normaly wears a blue shirt with red sleaves and a phoenix (her symbol) on it, blue jeans, and green high heels. Winx Katherine's Winx form is a red shirt (with a flame on it), shorts, boots and gloves with six wings. She has a blue band with an emerald jewel around her head. Charmix Katherine's Charmix is a bird like pin with a ruby. The acessorie to go with it is a red waist pouch. Mermaid When Katherine was turned into a mermaid, her tail was blue, and she wore a handmade seashell bra. Enchantix Katheine's Enchantix is a orange top and shorts, with a pink ruffel hanging from the top rim of her shirt and a chain with a red jewel hanging from her waist. She has barefoot sandels with pink jewels and pink arm gloves. Her choker is turquoise with a blue fairy dust bottle. Her wings are pale with red jewels hanging on them. Her hair is tied into a long braid. Believix Katherine's Believix is a blue top, skirt and boots with white hangings on the bottom rims and white gloves. Her wings are pale blue with gold circles in the corners. Her hair is streched down past her waist and has a gold heart cliped into it. Sophiex Katherine's Sophiex is a leaf bra with a lime green bikini bottom with a leaf green hanging like a loincloth, large pale green handless see through gloves, and pale green shoes with leaf green strappings. Her wings, smaller than her Believix, are pale green with dark green circles in the corners. Her hair is streched past her waist, like her Believix, with a red leaf cliped into it. Lovix Katherine's Lovix form is a blue shirt with a white star on it, a blue skirt, blue boots with light blue stockings and white gloves all with with warming wool on the rims. Her wings, smaller than her Believix, are white with grey circles in the corners. Her hair is streched past her waist, like her Believix, with a snowflake cliped into it. Katherine winx.png|Katherine's Winx form Katherine charmix.png|Katherine's Charmix katherine mermaid.jpg|Katherine's mermaid form Katherine enchantix.png|Katherine's Enchantix form Katherine believix.png|Katherine's Believix form Katherine sophiex.png|Katherine's Sophiex form katherine lovix.png|Katherine's Lovix form War map.png Katherine sleep 4.png Katherine sleep.png Katherine swim.png Katherine swim 2.png Katherine formal 2.png Katherine and andro.png Katherine civilian 9.png Katherine civilian 8.png Katherine civilian 2.png Katherine civilian.png Katherine 2.jpg Katherine pose 2.png Katherine pose.png Katherine model 10.png Katherine model 9.png Katherine gym.png Pre-life Bloom learned she was pregnant with Katherine from the Imperial Fairies about a week after the wizards of the black circle were defeated. Saying that no matter which way things turned out it wouldn't have effected her upcoming destiny, or Sky's. Bloom at first didn't know what they meant but the others clarified it for her. Bloom was shocked at first but greeted the news with welcome, though having little to no idea as to how she became pregnant in the first place. Bloom and Sky then procceded to tell their parents. Mike, Vanessa, Oritel, and Miriam were overjoyed that Bloom and Sky were going to be parents, Erendor and Samara wern't so emotional. They still believed that Bloom wasn't a good match for Sky, but agreed that they couldn't deny their children this blessing and welcomed Bloom into the family with their blessing. Bloom and Sky, with the help of their firends and family, spent the next nine months preparing for their daughter's arriveal, and having their wedding about a month after the imperial fairies gave them the news. Bloom went into labor early morning on July 4, 2009 and fifteen painfull hours later gave birth to Katherine, nonmedicly with just her friends and family around her. A little more than a month later, Stella gave birth to twins, a boy (Andro) and a girl (Samantha), without ever knowing, untill the last miniute, that she was pregnant Early life Katherine was born in the Sparks Royal Palace on July 4, 2009, a few days ahead of schedule. Katherine spent most of her early life at home in the palace under the care of her parents (Sky gave up the throne of Eraklyon to rule Sparks with Bloom and raise their daughter) and their servants. She also grew up on stories of her parents eventfull days in high school, and was inspired to be just like them. As she grew older Bloom was carefull to ensure she would not be spoiled and took her out to explore the planet every now and again. When Katherine turned 7 Sky took her to Eraklyon to meet his parents, who had not seen Katherine since she was born. Seeing the place her father grew up and getting to know her paternal grandparents was a well enjoyed experience for her. When Katherine turned 8 Bloom and Sky took her to Earth for the first time and introduced her to Mike and Vanessa, her god parents and the parents who raised Bloom. When Katherine turned 10 Bloom and Sky took her to Magix to introduce her to their old friends (the origanal Winx and Specialists') and show her the the Alfea school she would be attending in a few years. Sky also showed her Red Fountain and explained how he first met her mother. While touring Red Fountain she met Stella and Brandon's son, also the Prince of Solaria, Andro (who would be starting Red Fountain the same year as her) and had an instant crush on him. Life in Alfea and after Katherine Peters Story Relationships Katherine Peters Relationships Powers/Spells & Abilities Katherine didn't inherit the Dragon Fire but is a user of fire magic just like her mother. In attition to magic she is also skilled in hand to hand combat thanks to training from her father Winx spells Pheonix Flower Fire Fist Flame Kick Fire Wall Flame Wheel Enchantix spells Enchantix Burst Burning Beam Healing Aura Believix spell Power of the Heart Sophiex spell Warming Nature Lovix spell Burning Ice Transformation Slideshows Winx Enchantix Believix Sophiex Lovix katherine civilian 3.png Katherine naked.png Katherine winx.png Katherine civilian 4.png Katherine naked 2.png Katherine enchantix.png katherine civilian 5.png Katherine naked 3.png Katherine believix.png katherine civilian 6.png Katherine naked 4.png Katherine sophiex.png Katherine civilian 7.png Katherine naked 5.png Katherine lovix.png Category:Fairies Category:Katherine Peters